Dark Angel
by No No 22
Summary: I'm rewritting it! You wanna read the new version? got to meh profile for more info.
1. Sasuke's Discovery

**Dark Angel**

Hey! Okay...ARE YOU READY TO READ AN AWSOME FANFIC! I HOPE YOU ARE! YEAH! Okay, now that we all let out our energy...we will all be calm when we read this fanfic! So anyways...I got nothing...R&R okay! - Enjoy!

Ages:

Sasuke: 16

Naruto: 15

* * *

Chapter 1

Sasuke's Discovery

* * *

"SASUKE-KUN!" a pink-haired girl yelled across the road to a raven-haired boy. Sakura ran towards Sasuke and latched herself on his arm. "Hey Sasuke-kun! I was wondering...would you, by any chance, go out with me?!"

"No," Sasuke said plainly. Sakura let go of Sasuke's arm, much to Sasuke's joy.

"Why Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said as she put ont her best puppy eyes, trying to make herself cute, but to tell the, she looked like a gnome. Sasuke sighed in frustration and annoyance.

"Because...I don't like you," Sasuke said, glaring at Sakura. Sakura pouted.

"But-

"Look Sakura. How many times do I have to tell you!? I. Don't. _Like._ You," Sasuke said. Sakura's lower lip started to tremble and her eyes started to fill with tears. Sasuke groaned and walked away from the pink-haired before he got a headache. He walked towards Ichiraku; thinking that maybe some ramen will make his day.

"Welcome! What should I get you!?" the man behind the stand said as Sasuke sat down.

"Some beef ramen," Sasuke said.

"Coming right up!" the man said. Sasuke sighed and leaned his cheek on his hand. He thought about a few important things to get his mind off a few things, but just when he was getting relaxed, someone pounced on him from behind.

"Hey Sasuke!" the person said in a female voice. Sasuke turned to see Ino hugging him tightly.

"Ino...get off me," Sasuke growled. Ino let go and shook her head.

"God Sasuke. Can't you loosen up sometimes! And whats wrong with giving you a hug?" Ino said. Sasuke glared at her, but only made her laugh. "That glare of yours doesn't work on me any more."

Sasuke was about to say something back, when a voice called out.

"Ino!"

Sasuke turned to see Shikamaru walking towards them.

"Oh hey Shika!" Ino said, blushing lightly. A light finally clicked in Sasuke's head. Ino and Shikamaru are going out! No wonder Ino didn't say kun after his name.

"So are you ready?" Shikamaru said with a smile. Ino blushed and nodded. "Then lets go."

"Bye Sasuke," Ino said as she walked off with Shikamaru. Sasuke merely grunted.

"Here you go Sasuke," the man said, as he put a bowl of ramen in front of Sasuke. Sasuke nodded his thank-you as he silently ate his ramen. After 10 minutes, Sasuke was done with his ramen and was walking through the village towards the forest. On his way to the forest, Sasuke was chased by his fangirls, but luckily he escaped. Sasuke was now walking along a creek that was in the forest. Tired of walking, Sasuke went and sat at the base of a tree. Sasuke watched the water silently and peacefully run down stream. He sighed and laid down on the grass. He looked up at the clear sky; for some reason the crystal clear color the sky had, always amused him. He liked the color a lot; it always cleared his head of all thoughts and brought this warm feeling. Sasuke smiled; he smiled a real smile. He never did this in public, only when he was alone. Sasuke could feel his eyelids get heavier and heavier, the more he watched the sky. Just when he was about shut his eyes closed, there was a small rustle from across the creek. Sasuke quickly sat up and looked around; his eyes narrowed and his ears alert. He saw nothing. Just as he was about to lie back down on the grass, a fox jumped from behind a bush across the creek. But this fox wasn't like the other foxes Sasuke has ever seen. Oh no, this fox was pure white. Not red...white. The fox also seemed to glow. And what also made the fox unique was it's size, eyes, and tale. This fox was as big as a red fox (1), had fierce red eyes, and had three bushy tails.

_'What the hell?!' _Sasuke thought as he slowly stood up from his comfortable position and quickly grabbed a kunai from his kunai pouch and held it in front of him. The white fox stared at him with its fierce red eyes. The fox swiftly jumped across the creek with one powerful leap and landed in front of Sasuke. The fox looked at Sasuke with curious eyes as it slowly approached the young Uchiha. Sasuke seemed to realize that the animal didn't mean any harm and put away his kunai. As soon as he did, he felt something brush against his leg. Sasuke look down to see the fox by his leg, sniffing him. Sasuke raised a brow as th fox went on his hind legs and looked at him in the eye. When the fox was back on all fours, the fox jumped back across the creek and looked at him. It looked at Sasuke with a worried look in its eyes. The fox made a gesture with its head. Sasuke then realized what the fox wanted; it wanted him to follow it.

"You want me to follow you?" Sasuke said to the fox. The fox looked at him, before it nodded in a funny way. Sasuke scowled as he thought wether he should go see what the fox wants or not. Sasuke slowly crossed the creek when he decided that he rather go see what it wants, than just stand there. Once across th creek, Sasuke slowly approached the fox who looked at him in joy.

"Lead the way," Sasuke said. The fox gave him one final look before it started to run in a certain direction, and Sasuke followed it. After a few moments of ruuning, the fox suddenly stopped. Sasuke looked at the fox; it was staring at something with a worried look.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke said. The fox looked at Sasuke for a moment before it jumped through some bushes. Sasuke pushed the bushes out of the way an followed to discover that the fox had lead him to a clearing. Sasuke looked around and saw in the middle of the clearing a boy around his age, unconcious. The boy had golden hair, taned skin, and three whisker-like markings on each cheek. Sasuke saw the fox by the boy, licking his cheek and letting out a whimper. Sasuke quickly ran to the boy. That's when Sasuke realized the the blonde was covered in scratches, bites, and that his right leg was wrapped with bloody bandages. He also realized that the long cloak that the blonde was wearing was torn.

"What the hell happened to him?!" Sasuke muttered to himself. Sasuke stared at the boy; he had to admit, the boy _was _atractive. Sasuke heard a whimper come from the fox. Sasuke looked at it for a moment before he gently picked the boy up in a bridal style. "No way am I leaving him here. He needs to be taken care of when he's in this condition. Come on, you can come too. I suspect he's your master."

And with that, Sasuke made his way back to his house, with a glowing white fox following him.

-**Sasuke's House**-

"Finally!" Sasuke said as he slammed the door of his room shut, with the boy still in his arms. Sasuke then laid the boy on his bed and sighed. He looked at the boy for a moment before taking off his cloak and covering him with his sheets. The fox jumped on the bed and touched the boy's forehead with its paw and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke raised a brow in amazement, then put his hand on the boys forehead and his eyes widened; the boy's forehead was flaming hot. "He has a fever!"

The fox yapped and laid its head on the boy's chest. Sasuke quickly went to the bathroom, filled a bowl with ice cold water, and returned to his room. When Sasuke returned to his room, the boy was thrashing in his sleep and the fox was trying to wake him up, by licking his face.

"No...no...don't leave...!" the boy said in his sleep. Sasuke went to his side and shook him gently as the fox continued to lick his face.

"NOOOOOO!" the boy yelled. Sasuke shook him a bit more rougher.

"Wake up!" Sasuke yelled at the boy. Suddenly the boy's eyes snapped open and Sasuke gasped. This boy...his eyes were...they were a beautiful crystal clear color, just like the sky's! As Sasuke stared in shock at the boy, the boy himself tried to sit up in alarm, but only screamed in pain. Sasuke gently pushed him back.

"You shouldn't try to move," Sasuke said, his face now blank. The blonde looked at him with alert eyes, which just dazzled Sasuke.

"Wh-who are you?" the boy said, his voice containing a hint of fear. Sasuke smiled gently, which puzzled him, the fox, and the boy a lot.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke answered. "Who are you?"

"Uzumaki...Naruto," the boy known as Naruto said. The fox yapped, catching the blonde's attention. Naruto smiled and pat the fox's head.

"Sasha...you're okay! I'm glad..." Naruto said before he became unconsious again. There was few moments of silent as the fox laid its head on Naruto's chest again.

"Naruto huh," Sasuke said. He turned to the fox. "And your Sasha? Sasha...that's a girls name, so you must be a vixen.(2)"

Sasha yapped in responce. Sasuke smiled, but quickly wiped it off when he realized what he just did. Sasuke then quickly soaked a rag in the cold water and put in on Naruto's forehead. He watched the blonde sleep peacefully. Sasuke then grabbed the chair from his desk and put it in front of Naruto. He sat on it and continued to stare at Naruto.

_'What happened to you, Naruto?'_ Sasuke thought as he examined Naruto's scratches, bites, and especially his leg. Sasuke then got up and went and fetched the first aid kit. _'Might as well patch some of your injuries.'_

Sasha growled as Sasuke started to unbandage Naruto's leg. Sasuke looked at Sasha.

"I need to change his bandages," Sasuke said. The fox seemed satasified with his answer and stopped growling, letting Sasuke help her master.

* * *

Well there's my first chapter! Wasn't it amazing! XD It was wasn't it, hehehe!

(1) You might be wondering whats so wrong with a white fox to be as big as red fox. Well you see, mostly when people see a white fox, they think its an Artic fox. And well the red fox is the biggest fox there is: it grows to be 22 pounds. And well the Artic fox grows to be 8-11 pounds. I think the Artic fox in hight grows up to your knee...and the red fox between mid-thigh and waist. ...Major difference. -; Well I'm glad I cleared a few things.

(2) Vixen: A female fox.

Fanfics could be fun to read and educational! You learn different and bigger words; expanding your vocab! Now do me a favor and press that pretty button just below, okay! I want at least 10 reviews! Bye!


	2. Sasuke Takes Care of Naruto

Hey! Okay I got nothing really important to tell you guys except to thank the people who reviewed, so on with the story! Yeah! XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well just one thing, and that's Sasha!

* * *

Chapter 2

Sasuke Takes Care of Naruto

* * *

"Finished," Sasuke said as he sat in is chair exhausted. The past few hours, Sasuke had been bandaging all of Naruto's injuries, soaking his rag, making sure the blonde is neigther too hot or too cold, and on top of that, Sasuke had to do some house chores. Sasha yapped happily and licked Sasuke's hand. Sasuke gently patted the fox's head. "Your welcome."

Sasha nuzzled Naruto's face loveingly and licked it. In his sleep, Naruto smiled. Sasuke stared at Naruto for a long time, his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. Soon enough, Sasuke fell asleep with Naruto still in his mind.

**-****In The Morning****-**

Sasuke was suddenly shaken awake.

"Huh," Sasuke mummbled sleeply. He looked around and realized it was morning. Sasuke then felt something nudge his hand. Sasuke turned to see Sasha touching his hand with her nose. "Hey Sa-

Sasuke stopped in mid sentence as he looked into Sasha's red eyes; they were full of fear and alertness. Sasha whimpered and turned her head to Naruto's direction. Sasuke followed her gaze to see Naruto in bed panting. Sasuke immediately got up from his chair and went to Naruto's side. Sasuke removed the rag and touched his forehead, only to realize that it was real hot! Hotter than last night. Sasuke retreated his hand and looked at Naruto worriedly.

"By this rate, he might die," Sasuke muttered. He heard Sasha whimper again, as she jumped on the bed and licked Naruto's face. The fox looked at Sasuke with begging eyes. "Don't worry Sasha. He'll get better."

Sasha whimpered and licked Naruto's hot face again. Sasuke stoled one more glance at Naruto before he grabbed the bowl on his desk and ran out of the room. Moments later, Sasuke returned with the bowl full of ice cold water, another rag, a glass of water, and some pills. Sasuke kneeled by the bed side and removed the rag on Naruto's forhead. He soaked the rag completely and put it back on Naruto's forehead. Sasuke then grabbed the other rag and soaked it as well. Then with that rag, Sasuke patted Naruto's face, trying to cool the blonde down. Sasuke looked at Naruto's red face worriedly. He then looked at Sasha, who was resting her head on Naruto's chest.

"Sasha," Sasuke called the fox. Sasha looked at Sasuke. Sasuke held out the wet rag towards her. "You seem like a smart fox. Think you can pat your master's face with this while I get some more blankets."

Sasha looked at Sasuke for a moment before she got up and took the rag from him with her mouth. Sasha gave one more look at Sasuke before she awkwardly patted Naruto's face with the rag. Sasuke would have laughed at the sight if he wasn't so worried for the blonde. Sasuke got up from his chair, quickly went to his closet and grabbed some more blankets. Sasuke went back to Naruto's side to realize that the blonde was awake. Naruto eyes were half lidded as he panted from his fever. Naruto coughed violently, making the poor blonde more exhausted. Sasuke covered Naruto with another blancket, hoping that it would make the blonde feel better. Sasuke looked at Naruto who was staring at him weakly. Sasuke looked at Sasha, who was sitting by Naruto's head, the rag still in her mouth. Sasuke gently took the rag from her and soaked it again. He removed the rag on Naruto's forehead and replaced it with the soaked one. Naruto shivered as the rag touched his forehead. Sasuke narrowed his eyes worriedly as he soaked the other rag and patted Naruto's face with it. Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment before he looked at Sasha.

"Sa...Sasha," Naruto said barely above a whisper. The white fox nuzzled Naruto and whimpered. Naruto smiled and slowly reached out and patted Sasha.

"You shouldn't move that much," Sasuke warned Naruto. The blonde looked at Sasuke with hazy eyes.

"I...I'm going to die...aren't I?" Naruto said breathlessly. Sasuke stared wide-eyed at Naruto at what the blonde just said. Sasuke scowled.

"No! You're going to live! Don't you ever say that again!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto looked at Sasuke for a long time with weak eyes.

"Why...do you...care?" Naruto asked. Sasuke blushed, and looked away.

"I...don't know," Sasuke said. Sasuke then grabbed the pills and took one out from its container. He held it out to Naruto. "Here, swallow this. It'll make you better."

"No," Naruto whispered frowning. Sasuke's eye twitched. "I dont' like...medicine."

"You're going to take. I'll force you to take it, if I have to," Sasuke said.

"No," Naruto whispered stubbornly. Sasuke glared at the blond. Sasuke then put the pill in his mouth, went on the bed, and straddled Naruto. That's when Sasuke realized the kind of clothes Naruto was wearing. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black jeans, and a red poncho made of cotton that only covered his chest. With these clothes...it made the boy look _really_ acttractive, making Sasuke blush lightly. Sasha started to growl.

"What!" Naruto said in surprise, staring at Sasuke with weak wide eyes. Sasuke then bended down, ignoring the growls from Sasha, and kissed Naruto. During the kiss, Sasuke pushed the pill into Naruto's mouth with his tongue. Sasuke broke the kiss grabbed the glass of water and put some water into his mouth, careful not to swallow. Sasuke then again kissed Naruto, only this time he transported the water into the blonde's mouth instead of a pill. Sasuke broke the kiss and watched Naruto as the blonde swallowed the substances. Naruto coughed and looked at Sasuke with a flushed face. Sasuke smirked and got off Naruto.

"Told you I would force you take the medicine," Sasuke said. Naruto pouted.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted as best as he could before he coughed violently. Sasuke frowned slightly.

"Don't talk so much," Sasuke said gently, making the blonde stare at him. Naruto looked away and nodded slowly. Sasuke resoaked the rag and patted Naruto's face with it. As Sasuke patted his face, Naruto slowly fell into a deep peaceful sleap. Sasuke smiled, and touched his forehead. The fever had gone down a bit. Sasuke then looked at Sasha who was staring at him.

"Sorry about that, but your master had to take the medicine," Sasuke said. Sasha stared at him for a while before resting her head on Naruto's chest. Sasuke smiled. "At least he's getting better."

And for the rest of the day, Sasuke stayed by Naruto's side. Not leaving his side, except when he had to get something.

* * *

Yeah! I'm done with chapter two! WOOOOOOOOO! Sorry I made it so short! I'll make chapter 3 longer! Promise! Now if you don't mind, I'd like you to REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! ok! bye! 


	3. Some Embarrassment

HI! Yay! I feel so happy! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You can tell, hehe! - Why am I happy, you ask. Well you see...I don't really know... I'm so weird sometimes! XD Maybe because that something good is going to happen! My feelings are never wrong! WOOOOOOOOOO! Well anyways here's chapter 3!

Disclaimer: (sigh) I don't own Naruto or Sasuke...But I do own Sasha! Even if she is an animal!

* * *

Chapter 3 

Some Embarrassment

* * *

-**The Next Day**- 

Morning sunlight poured in through the window, hitting Naruto in the face. The blonde graoned softly and opened his eyes slowly. He felt something cold and wet on his forehead. Naruto slowly reached out his hand to touch a wet rag on his forehead.

_'What the?'_ Naruto thought. Suddenly he heard a small yap. Naruto turned his head to see a sleepy three-tailed white fox looking at him. Naruto smiled and patted her head gently. "Morning Sasha."

**"Morning Naruto-sama," **Sasha said in the silent language she and Naruto understood. Naruto turned his head to the right and almost yelled out in surprise. Right there, lying next to me, was the boy he saw in his dream, but now he realizes that it wasn't a dream. As Naruto stared at the boy's pale sleeping face, he could feel the heat come to his face. The boys face was only an inch away from his. One wrong move and he could end up kissing the boy. But then Naruto rememeber how Sasuke made him take his medicine and blushed furiously. Naruto scooted away from Sasuke, gasping in pain as he felt severe pain run through out his right leg.

**"Are you okay?!" **Sasha asked worriedly.

"Never been better," Naruto said as he continued to scoot away, but of course, Sasha didn't believe him. Naruto continued to stare at Sasuke's face, admiring his smooth, flawless skin. Naruto smiled lightly. Without thinking, Naruto reached out and touched Sasuke's cheek; it was smooth, warm, and soft. Naruto caressed Sasuke's cheek. Realizing what he was doing, Naruto took his hand away from Sasuke's cheek, but suddenly, Sasuke pressed Naruto's hand against his cheek with his own hand. Naruto blushed, not knowing what to do.

_'Oh god! What do I do!?' _Naruto thought. Sasuke then let go of Naruto's hand. _'Thank god.'_

Suddenly, Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto and brought the poor blonde close. Naruto blushed furiously as he paniced.

_'HOLY SHIT! If he wakes up and see us in this position! Oh god! I'm in trouble now!' _Naruto screamed in his head. Naruto heard Sasha giggle. "Shut-up Sasha!"

Sasuke stirred and Naruto covered his mouth in fear. Naruto heard Sasha giggle again and sent her a glare. Sasuke brought Naruto closer, making Naruto press his face in the older boy's chest. Naruto blushed, eyes wide, as he felt Sasuke bury his face into his hair. Seconds past, those seconds soon turned to minutes. Naruto closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm himself down. As he relaxed, Naruto realized how warm and comforting Sasuke's chest was. Naruto smiled lightly as he snuggled into Sasuke's chest. Before the blonde knew it, he fell into a peaceful sleep again.

-**A Few Hours Later****-**

Sasuke slowly opened his onyx eyes only to see a golden color. Before Sasuke could do anything, he realized that whatever that was pressed against his face was soft and smelled like flowers. Sasuke closed his eyes and took in the aroma and brought something or someone closer. Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he realized that he was hugging something or someone. Sasuke pushed away from the object gently, only to see Naruto sleeping peacefully against his chest. Sasuke felt the heat run up to his face.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke yelled out as he back off and fell off the bed. Naruto stirred and opened his eyes. The blonde looked around sleeply.

"Huh?" Naruto said in a sleepy voice. Then memories of what happened a few hours ago fled back into his head. Naruto's eyes widened as he blushed. Naruto tried to sit up only to have severe pain run through his leg.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed in pain. But Naruto ignored the pain, and tried to sit up.

**"Naruto-sama! You shouldn't get up!" **Sasha warned Naruto.

"Since when have I ever listened to you Sasha?" Naruto said to the fox as he continued to try and sit up. The fox growled angrily, only to be ignored again by Naruto. Naruto was panting from the pain, when he was pushed back to lie down again. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke looking at him with a blank face.

"You shouldn't get up dobe," Sasuke said. A nerve was messed with in Naruto.

"Who said you can call me dobe, teme!?" Naruto yelled at the raven-haired. Sasuke smirked.

"I did, so deal with it," Sasuke said. Naruto tried to get up, but cried out in pain. "I said don't get up!"

"Well then stop insulting me!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke glared at Naruto, who glared back.

**"Will you listen to Sasuke-sama! He **_**did **_**save your life!" **Sasha said, annoyed, but Sasuke only heard a growl. Naruto looked at Sasha frowning.

**"Fine, but I'm only doing this because I don't want you to get stressful, otherwise I wouldn't have listened to you," **Naruto said, using the silent language as he lied back down on the bed.

"That's more like it," Sasuke said. Naruto frowned at him.

"Shut-up, teme!" Naruto said. Sasuke twitched angrily.

"Don't tell me to shut-up?!" Sasuke yelled.

"I just did!" Naruto said cooly. Sasuke glared at him.

"Forget it! I'm not going to argue with an idiot like you!" Sasuke said angrily. Naruto puffed his cheeks angrily.

"If I'm such an idiot, how come you were hugging me as I slept!" Naruto shouted, glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke blushed furiously, and so did Naruto when he realized what he just said.

"I-I well I...y-you see...W-why would y-you ask such a stupid question like that!?" Sasuke stuttered. Naruto pouted.

"Forget you!" Naruto said, turning away from Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Naruto for a moment. He then walked up to Naruto and touched his forehead causing Naruto to blush slightly.

"W-what are you doing t-teme?" Naruto said nervously. Sasuke retreated his hand and looked at Naruto with a relieved look. "W-what."

"Your fever is gone," Sasuke said in a relieved voice.

"S-so," Naruto said, pouting and looking away. Naruto glanced at Sasuke and blushed. "Uchiha Sasuke is it?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said, looking at the blond with a blank expression. Sasuke went to his desk and grabbed the bowl, first aid kit, rags, and medicine where he had put them. "And your Uzumaki Naruto right?"

"Yeah," Naruto mummbled. Naruto heard the door of the room squeak open. He turned to see Sasuke at the open door. Sasuke looked at Naruto for moment.

"I'll be right back. Don't do anything stupid," Sasuke said as he walked out of the room and closed the door. Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"Me, do something stupid, tch, yeah right..." Naruto said to himself.

**"You like him don't you?" **Sasha said, who was watching Naruto the whole time. Naruto blushed furiously.

**"Of course not!"** Naruto yelled. He looked away.

**"You have to thank Sasuke-sama, Naruto-sama," **Sasha said. Naruto looked his fox friend. **"He helped you a lot... He bandaged your leg, cured some of your wounds, gave you a place to stay...what I'm trying to say is that...Sasuke saved your life."**

**"I know..."** Naruto mummbled, as he looked at the bandages on his leg, arms, and other injuries. Naruto slowly unbandage his arm. Where there should have been a huge bite mark and teared skin, was nothing but smooth skin. Sasha stared at his arm in amazement.

**"It still amazes me how fast you heal," **Sasha said. Naruto merely nodded. There was a moment of silence, before Naruto sat up really quickly, wincing at the pain.

**"I will thank him. And when I do, I'll be leaving," **Naruto said in a serious tone.

**"EEEEEEEH!?"** Sasha yelled out in surprise. Naruto stood up, grabbing the desk for support, and wincing at the pain.

**"I have to leave Sasha," **Naruto said seriously, scaring Sasha a bit. **"If I don't...Sasuke might become in danger. That and I need to find my mate!"**

**"Naruto-sama...why do you want to find your mate so badly?" **Sasha said. Naruto slowly walked towards a window, gasping at every step. When he was at the window, Naruto looked out of it.

**"You know why Sasha...I'll finally be able to fit in," **Naruto said sadly.

**"We don't know if the rumor is true! Do you even have any idea who your mate is!?" **Sasha asked. Naruto shook his head. **"I think I do."**

**"Who?"** Naruto asked, raising a brow.

**"I have two people in mind,"** Sasha said. **"Sasuke-sama or that human you always hanged out with, back where we came from."**

**"EEEEH! Sasuke and Sai!" **Naruto shouted, blushing furiously. **"I would understand Sai to be my mate, but why Sasuke!? I barely know him!"**

**"I like him! I think he's a good choice to be your mate!" **Sasha said. **"He also looks a lot like that Sai."**

**"I like Sai better. At least Sai didn't call me horrible names," **Naruto said, pouting.

**"No. But he did call you some names like, Naru-chan and sunshine," **Sasha said, smirking in her own fox way.

**"Stop teasing me Sasha! God, you're suppose to comfort me, not embarass!" **Naruto shouted, blushing. The fox looked at Naruto for a while, then she stared at the two big holes in the back of his shirt. **"And will you stop staring!"**

Sasha looked at Naruto who was looking at her with a frown. Sasha hung her head.

**"Sorry...it's just...they're gone..." **Sasha said. The fox whimpered a small whimper.

**"You just love to look at them don't you?"** Naruto said in an annoyed voice. Sasha continued to whimper her fox whimper.** "Argh! Fine!"**

**-****At The Stairs**-

Sasuke had just put away the bowl, rags, medicine, and the first aid kit, and was now climbing up the stairs.

_'That Uzumaki kid is pretty annoying!'_ Sasuke thought, annoyed. _'Telling me to shut-up, che.'_

Sasuke climbed up the final steps and walked down the hall towards his room, where his guest was. Sasuke thought of the position he was in when he woke up and blushed. He wondered how he ended up sleeping next to Naruto.

_'I was trying to get rid of his fever...next thing I know, he was in my arms,' _Sasuke thought, blushing. _'And what's worse is that he realized it! But if he had woken up first, how come he didn't wake me up! Argh! This idiot is making me frustrated!'_

Sasuke recalled Naruto's sleeping face. It was so peacefull, so at ease. So...

_'Beautiful,'_ Sasuke thought, his eyes dazzed.Sasuke blushed even more when he realized what he just thought. Then there were those eyes. The crystal clear color that Sasuke was really fond of. Sasuke was scared to look into those eyes; scared of what he might do or say. He already does things he doesn't do in public when he looks up at the sky, imagine if he looks into Naruto's eyes. Sasuke stopped in front of his bedroom door, knowing that Naruto was in it.

_'I can't look into his eyes...I won't,'_ Sasuke thought determinedly. Sasuke quietly opened the door and walked in. _'I'll just look at something else like...like his wings...WINGS?!'_

* * *

Hehehe, I left you at a cliffy. X3 So...How did you like it? It was great wasn't it! XD You know it was! Yay! Anyways...REVIEW! Go on press the button! Please! Well bye. 


	4. The Discovery, Explaination, and Kiss

Hey! Chapter 4! Yeah! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ...sorry. -; Too much sugar, hehehe. That and because I'm such in a good mood! So good that I actually updated real soon! My feeling came true! WOOOOOOOOO! Yesterday I went to Six Flags Discovery Kingdom! It was awsome! The rides were so awsome! Especially Medusa and Voo Doo and Kong and Boomerang and...you get the point!! Yeah good times, good times...any who...R&R! Enjoy! Oh! Some people don't know who Sai is, which is highly understandable! Sai...well he looks a lot like Sauke except Sai wears really tight pants and his shirt ends above the navel. His hair is also different...it's neat? I'm not sure!

Disclaimer: I own no one...just Sasha...She's so awsome!

Oh and just so you know...**bold writing is when Naruto and Sasha are communicating in their silent language. **When Sasuke is around, he just hears Sasha yap, whimper, or howl and hears nothing from Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 4 

The Discovery, Explaination, and Kiss

* * *

Sasuke's eyes widened at what he was seeing right in front of him. Naruto was leaning against the window looking outside, obviously he didn't hear Sasuke come in. But there was something different about the blonde, I'm pretty sure you know. Right there in front of Sasuke, sprouting out of Naruto's back, were onyx wings as long as Naruto's arm! They were as onyx as Sasuke's hair and eyes. The wings glistened in the sunlight, making them look really beautiful. And what's more is that Naruto looked so...so breath taking. The blonde was there leaning against the window, with those wings on his back, the sun shining on him...it just made Naruto glow beautifully. Sasuke's eyes became half lidded as he took in every detail of Naruto. Sasuke just wanted to go up to Naruto and bring the blonde close. He wanted to to touch his tanned face, to feel his warmth against his own, to kiss his soft lips. Sasuke blushed furiously and looked away from the sight. 

"Sasha?" Naruto said, making Sasuke look up. The blonde was still looking outside the window and the white fox was looking up at him from the foot of the bed. "Do you think Sai is alright?"

_'Sai?' _Sasuke thought angrily, which just confused the him.

**"I think so..why do you ask?"** Sasha asked, but from Sasuke's POV, she just yapped.

"Because..." Naruto said blushing a bit. Sasuke looked at the blonde, wondering if he could really communicate with the fox. "I...I miss him. He always was there for me. He always did protect me. He did lots of things for me...Sasha...I think...I might be...in love with Sai."

Sasuke felt his heart throb in pain. Sasuke clutched the spot where his heart was.

_'Why...am I reacting like this? Why do I care if Naruto is in love?'_ Sasuke thought sadly and confused. Sasuke hung his head._ 'Don't tell me...that I'm in love with this idiot. I just met him...and I fell for him...fell for him hard. But I can't understand why I feel like this towards him...he's different.'_

**"What about Sasuke-sama? What do you think of him?"** Sasha said (she noticed Sasuke).

"Sasuke..." Naruto said. Sasuke looked up eyes wide. But to his relief, Naruto was still looking out of the window. Sasuke looked at Sasha to see her looking at him with her red eyes worriedly. "I don't know what I think about Sasuke... Yes he's been kind...for taking care of me and junk, but...I barely know him."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a blank face.

**"What if you get to know him," **Sasha said, not taking her eyes off Sasuke.

"Eh! If I get to know him!" Naruto said in surprise and blushed lightly. Sasuke smiled when he saw the blush.

**"Yeah! If you got to know him, then you'll know what you think of him. Who knows you might fall in love with him instead of Sai," **Sasha said.

"Wait a minute! I know what you're doing Sasha!" Naruto yelled at the fox. "You want me to be with Sasuke, just because you like him better than Sai! It'll take a million years before I have feelings towards the teme!"

Sasuke smirked and looked at Sasha, who in returned grinned.

_'So you don't think you can fall in love for me? That's soon going to change,'_ Sasuke thought, smirking. The room was silent for a long time before Sasuke broke it. "I'm back."

Naruto jumped and turned around only to have pain run through his leg. Naruto started to fall from the pain, but someone caught him. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke smiling down at him. Naruto blushed lightly.

"I told you not to get up and do something stupid," Sasuke said warmly, picking Naruto up in a bridal style and laid him on the bed. Naruto stared at Sasuke, his face flushed.

_'Why's he all nice all of a sudden?'_ Naruto thought. The blonde's eyes widened. _'My wings!'_

Naruto grabbed the sheets and brought it up to his chin as he tucked in his wings. Sasuke laughed lightly.

"I already saw them, you don't have to hide them," Sasuke said gently. Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. He slowly brought down the sheets and sat up, wincing a bit. Naruto stared at Sasuke for a long time.

"Don't you think it's strange that I have wings?" Naruto finally said. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a blank expression, before nodding.

"Yes, I guess, but I'm used to strange things," Sasuke said honestly. Naruto tilted his head cutely.

"Ne...really?" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded with a smile on his face. Naruto returned the smile.

"You're an angel, ne?" Sasuke asked, staring at Naruto's onyx wings. Naruto looked at Sasuke with sad eyes before hanging his head.

"Not exactly..." Naruto muttered. Sasuke raised a brow.

"But you got the wings-

"Just because I have the wings doesn't mean I'm a complete angel," Naruto said, cutting Sasuke short. Naruto gestured Sasha to sit next to him. The white fox obeyed and walked towards Naruto and sat by him. Naruto patted Sasha's head. "Sasha...is the angel here."

"Eh!" Sasuke said. He looked at Sasha; the white fox was staring at him with her fierce eyes, her three tails flicking here and there.

"Yup. Sasha's an angel," Naruto said proudly. "That's why she's not like the other foxes. She's far more intelligent, a bit bigger, pure white, she has red eyes, and she has three tails."

"Yes but..." Sasuke said staring at Sasha,

"Sasuke...you humans think that angels are humans with wings...well they're not. Well at least not all of them," Naruto said firmly. "There are many types of angels. Sasha is a Kitsune Angel. True she has the ability to turn into her human form, but her true form is a three-tailed fox."

Sasha yapped proudly. Sasuke stared at her for a moment, before he sighed.

"Can Sasha turn into her human form...so I can understand her?" Sasuke said. Naruto shrugged.

"Ask her yourself," Naruto said. Sasuke looked at Sasha.

"Could you?" Sasuke said. Sasha tilted her head thoughtfully. Before Sasuke could say anything else, a blinding light surrounded Sasha. Sasuke covered his eyes with his hand, blocking out the light. When the light died down, Sasuke uncovered his eyes to see a girl around 15 sitting next to Naruto. The girl had pale skin, pure white hair, rosy lips, and fierce red eyes. The girl was wearing a white spagedy-strapped dress that went down to mid-shins.

"Hello Sasuke-sama," the girl said. Sasuke looked at the girl wide-eyed. The girl giggled. "Surprised aren't you."

"Er hi," Sasuke said. Naruto laughed.

"Well there you go Sasuke, Sasha in her human form," Naruto chuckled. Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment, before scowling.

"Okay so Sasha's a Kitsune Angel...what other type of angels are there?" Sasuke said. Naruto and Sasha shook their heads.

"Just like there's many types of animals...there are many types of Light Angels," Sasha said. Sasuke raised a brow, but didn't ask anything else about the subject.

"And what are you then," Sasuke said to Naruto. "If you're not an angel or human?"

"I'm...I'm a Dark Angel," Naruto said. Sasuke sighed.

"You got me really confused. You said you're not an angel, yet you're saying right now that you're a Dark Angel," Sasuke said, a bit frustrated. Naruto and Sasha groaned. Naruto then suddenly flapped his wings lightly, surprising Sasuke. As Naruto flapped his wings lightly, dark glistening dust started to fall out Naruto's wings. Sasuke stared in amazement, as Naruto stopped flapping his wings and grabbed a handfull of the dust.

"_Sheni Zne(1),_" Naruto whispered in a firm voice before he threw the dust into the air. Immediately, the room was swallowed by darkness.

"What the hell!" Sasuke said, looking around. Everything disappeared and was replaced by darkness, everything but the bed Naruto and Sasha were using.

"Calm down. This is nothing to worry about," Sasha said. "Naruto has done this so many times to show Sai things."

"Hn," Sasuke said angrily at the mention of Sai. Naruto patted a spot on the bed next to him.

"Come sit Sasuke," Naruto said sweetly. Sasuke hesitantly sat down. Naruto beamed at him, and Sasuke returned a smile. Naruto then waved his hand, and a person appeared in front of them.

"AH!" Sasuke cried out in surprise.

"Like I told you, calm down! This is all an illusion," Sasha said, annoyed. Sasuke nodded.

"Sorry," Sasuke muttered. Naruto laughed lightly.

"Okay...Sasuke there are eight types of beings on this planet of ours," Naruto said. He pointed at the person. "Humans..."

Naruto waved his hand, the human turned to the weird black dust. The dust then formed into a realistic grizzly, a red fox, and a black jaguar. Sasuke's eyes widened in amazement.

"Animals," Sasha said. Naruto waved his hand again, and the same thing happened to the animals as to the human. Now the dust turned into realistic trees and plants. "Plants."

The dust turned into the same animals as before but they all looked different. The grizzly was white, bigger, and had green eyes. The fox was a lot like Sasha, except this fox had five tails instead of three. And the jaguar was white as well, it had hazel-ish eyes, it was smaller than a normal jaguar, and its fangs were petruding out of its mouth a bit; kinda like a saber-tooth tiger. Sasuke looked at Sasha with a raised brow before looking back at the animals.

"Light Angels, just like Sasha," Naruto said as he waved his hand again. Three human-like figures were formed. The human-like figures were wearing long dark cloaks with hoods; the hoods hid their faces from sight. They all had white wings that were huge! In two of the figure's hands were these long staffs, with a razor sharp blade at the end, the other figure had a bow with a bag of silver arrows on his back. "Shinigamis (2)."

"Why are they carrying weapons?" Sasuke asked.

"Those are the instruments they use to detach the soul from the body," Naruto said with a shiver. "I've seen how they do it...it's really sad...at least for me it is."

"Yeah..." Sasha agreed in a whisper. Naruto waved his hand and three things were formed from the dust. Sasuke's eye widened. They were nasty looking. One of them was really ugly. It had a slimey, scaly body. It was hunchbacked, it had a singled piece of rag around its waist, frog-like eyes, and its face looked like as if it were ran over ten times. The second thing was nothing but a tall shadow; it had no face, no nothing...but it did have eyes; white eyes with no pupil. And the last thing...it had long nails on its hands and feet. Its body was huge and pitch black, and its arms just hunged loosely in front of it as it slouched. Its face was horrific! Its face was white, it had a huge mouth, full of razor sharp yellow teeth. There were two holes for the nose right where the eyes were supposed to be. Sasuke looked at the thing, looking for the eyes, but he couldn't find them. Suddenly, the thing raised its clenched hands right on his head, palms facing Sasuke. The thing slowly unclenched its fists and Sasuke let out a cry of surprise. Right there, inside each palm of the thing, was a red eye.

"Those, my friend," Sasha said, patting Sasuke's back. "Are demons. The most horrific things on this planet."

"They give everyone quite a scare," Naruto said, shivering as he waved his hand. The dust then formed into a human, but...something was different about the human...it was see-through and ghostly.

"That's a soul or what you humans call them, a ghost or spirit," Sasha said.

"When someone dies, they are reborn in any being on this planet, but...when they have some kind of regret when they were alive or if they died a tragic death...they become lost souls AKA ghosts," Naruto said, waving his hand. The dust then became two things. A human with dark wings and an animal-like thing. "Last but not least...the Dark Angels."

"Dark Angels," Sasuke muttered, looking at Naruto who had his head bowed. Naruto clenched his hands and unclenched them. Sasuke looked at Naruto in worry.

"_Terma(3)!_" Naruto said in whisper. The Dark Angels disappeared, and Sasuke's room reappeared. Sasuke looked around before looking at Naruto worriedly. Sasha was also looking at Naruto worriedly. Naruto was staring at his hands sadly.

"What's wrong with being a Dark Angel?" Sasuke said hesitantly. Naruto clutched the sheets. He slowly looked up at Sasuke with sad eyes.

"You never quite...fit in," Naruto said in a whisper. He looked down at his hands. "You see Sasuke...Dark Angels...are really rare."

"Why are they rare?" Sasuke asked. Naruto didn't answer.

"You want me to tell him, Naruto-sama?" Sasha seggusted worriedly. Naruto shook his head.

"Sasha...can you leave Sasuke and I alone...I'd like to tell him by myself," Naruto whispered. Sasha nodded.

"Of course," Sasha said, getting off the bed and walked out of the room. Sasuke looked at the closed door Sasha just exited from, then to Naruto. Sasuke narrowed his eye worriedly. Sasuke then cupped Naruto's chin, making the blonde to look at him in the eye.

"You can tell me anything Naruto. I'll be here for you," Sasuke said warmly. Naruto stared at Sasuke for a moment before smiling.

"Thank-you," Naruto whispered. Sasuke smiled.

"So...why are Dark Angels rare?" Sasuke asked again. Naruto looked at Sasuke uneasily.

"Angels...and humans...don't usually fall in love with each other," Naruto said in whisper. "You see...my mother...she's a Kitsune Angel a.k.a, a Light Angel. Her name is Kyuubi and she's very beautiful. From what I've heard and seen...she's very powerful as well. She has the ability two change her coat color, change her size, and a lot more... Then my father...he was human...Sasha and my mother told me that he was really handsome and that his name was Yodaime-

"Yodaime!?" Sasuke shouted in surprise. "That's not possible! Yodaime was the Hokage of our village...he died during a war 15 years ago. But then...you look a lot like him. Same tanned skin, golden hair, and crystal clear eyes."

"Do I really look a lot like him!?" Naruto shouted, his eyes wide. Sasuke nodded. Naruto stared at Sasuke for a moment before smiling proudly. "I'm glad I do. I never really knew how he looked like, but now...I can look in the mirror and know how my father looked like!"

Naruto smiled brightly, but it only lasted for a moment.

"Anyways...because they loved each other so much...they created me..." Naruto said sadly. "But because I was half human...half angel...I'm much more powerful than all the other Kitsune Angels and other Light Angels...it's possible that I'm more powerful than my own mother... And because I'm half human...half angel...I could've been born either more animal-like or human-like. When you're more human-like...you got these wings and a small characteristic of your angel half, like these whisker-like marks I have...but when you're more animal-like...you're like a warewolf every waking moment of your life. And I turned out to be more human-like-

"Oh, so you rather be some kind of warewolf than a human with wings!?" Sasuke shouted at Naruto. Naruto clenched his hands and looked at Sasuke angrily.

"At least you were accepted of your kind!" Naruto yelled, tears suddenly sliding down the blonde's tanned cheek. Sasuke stared at Naruto in surprise. "When you're human-like, you were always cast down! No one wanted to be with you! They hated the way you looked! How much you looked like a human instead of an animal! They hated to know that you are more powerful then them! They feared you, even if they don't show it! ...You couldn't be with your other half's kind, because you feel like you don't belong! You were always left alone! Alone in the dark...with no l-light..."

Naruto hanged his head, clutching the sheets as tears poured down his cheeks. Sasuke looked at Naruto for a long time. Sasuke then got a bit closer to the crying blonde. The raven then suddenly brought the angel close. Naruto's eyes widened as he was held in Sasuke's arms.

"I like you the way you are...and I will never want you to change," Sasuke whispered into the blonde's ear. Naruto's eyes widened for a moment before more tears poured down. Naruto clutched Sasuke's shirt as he burried his face in the older boy's chest. Sasuke rested his head on the blonde's head and pulled him closer, feeling his warmth.

_'You're diffenitely different Naruto...and it isn't because of what you are,'_ Sasuke thought, hugging the blonde tightly._ 'And that's why...I cared about you immediately...that's why...I love you so much.'_

"A-all I want to do...i-is to f-fit in," Sasuke heard the blonde sob into his shirt. "There's a rumor...t-that if y-you're a D-Dark Angel...you can be-become either a p-pure angel or a pure h-human... All y-you have to do is find your s-soul mate...either human o-or angel. Once you d-do...y-you have to make love...and then y-you become a pure human or a-angel. ...Th-that's what I'm doing...I need to find m-my soul mate. ...And I th-think I found him."

Sasuke stroked Naruto's soft hair. He knew who Naruto was talking about...he was talking about Sai. Sasuke scowled; no way is he going to let someone take _his_ angel. Sasuke stared at Naruto's wings, as the blonde continued to cry, and gently touched the onyx wings. Sasuke then broke away a bit and cupped Naruto's chin. The angel's wet crystal clear eyes met the raven's onyx eyes. Sasuke caressed Naruto's cheek lovingly; tracing his thumb over Naruto's whisker-like marks. Sasuke looked at Naruto's tear stained face. He thought Naruto looked really beautiful when he was crying. Sasuke just knew he had to have Naruto for himself. Sasuke wiped the tears off Naruto's face with his thumb.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered, smiling warmly at Naruto. The blonde stared at Sasuke, his eyes half closed. Naruto slowly leaned forward.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered as he closed the distance between them. Sasuke was surprised that Naruto kissed him, but he didn't complain and he gently kissed back. But then Naruto's eyes widened in shock, realizing what he just did. Naruto then shoved Sasuke away from him and brought the sheets over his head. Sasuke, who fell off the bed when the blonde pushed him, got up from the floor and looked at Naruto angrily, or at least the sheets that Naruto hid under.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke," Naruto squeaked from under the sheets. "I-I don't what went o-over me."

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise.

"I-I guess I g-got carried away f-from the mood," Naruto said shyly. Sasuke smiled; he just loved it when Naruto was like this. He sat on the bed next to Naruto and patted the blonde's sheet-covered head.

"It's okay...you didn't mean to," Sasuke said gently. "Besides...I should say sorry too...I kissed back..."

Naruto popped his head out from under the sheets, his face really flushed. Sasuke blushed lightly at the cute sight and turned away. Naruto tilted his head in wonder and slowly sat up. Sasuke looked at Naruto still blushing and smiled gently. Naruto smiled gently too. Suddenly Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, making the raven-haired boy to blush even more. Sasuke hesitantly hugged Naruto as well. As he relaxed he heard the blonde mutter, "Thank-you Sasuke...for everything."

* * *

YEAH! Chapter 4 is done! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Hehehe! I left you sort of in a cliffy, hehehe. You have to wait till chapter 5! Hehehe. X3 

_(1)Sheni Zne:_ Show me

_(2) Shinigami:_ Death Angel

_(3)Terma:_ Enough or stop

_Sheni Zne _and _Terma_ are like some kind of magic words I made up, hehehe. I don't know any japanese (except for a few simple words) and I didn't want to use spanish. I also wanted to make it sound like some kind of ancient language, so yeah... But if you want me to use some spanish and then tell you what it means at the end of the chapter, or if you want me to continue this made up language, go ahead and tell me in your reviews! Bye!


	5. Another Explaination

HEY! Chapter 5 is up! Wooooooooo! I'm so excited! I'm sure you are too! I know you want to know what happened to our Dark Angel and raven! Hehehe! Well here it is! Chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I own no one but Sasha!

* * *

Chapter 5 

Another Explaination

* * *

Sasuke smiled gently and hugged Naruto tighter. 

"You're welcome," Sasuke said gently. Naruto then broke away and gave Sasuke a big smile.

"Sasuke...you're a good friend!" Naruto said happily. Sasuke's smile disappeared.

_'A friend ne? Am I only a friend to you...Naruto?' _Sasuke thought sadly. Naruto tilted his head worriedly, seeing how sad Sasuke looked.

"Ne Sasuke? Are you alright?" Naruto asked worriedly. Sasuke looked at Naruto, putting on a fake smile.

"Yeah. Sorry about that...I spaced out for a moment..." Sasuke said. Naruto pouted cutely making Sasuke smile a real smile. Sasuke then suddenly got up and walked towards the window. He leaned against it and looked out of it, kinda how Naruto was a few minutes ago. He looked at Naruto who was smiling at him. Sasuke looked back outside the window.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at Sasuke with curiousity.

"What Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Do you really believe in that rumor you told me about?" Sasuke said not looking at Naruto. The look of curiousity disappeared from Naruto's eyes and was replaced with a sad, serious look. Sasuke saw this and quickly added, "Sorry. Forget what I just asked."

"Yes," Naruto mumbled. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a worried look. "I do...what else do I got to lose?"

"Hn," Sasuke said quietly. He looked at Naruto with a sad look, but quikly hid it behind his expresionless mask. "Naruto...who do you think is your soul mate?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprised, his face becoming red as a tomatoe.

"Um well...I-I think my s-soul mate is...well," Naruto stuttered, avoiding eye-contact with Sasuke. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Well...I-I think it's...Sai."

"Oh really," Sasuke snarled, feeling a small little green monster called envy growing inside him. Naruto blushed even more as he nodded, still avoiding eye-contact. "Why do you think he's your soul mate?"

"W-well he's really kind to me...he's the first being to ever talk to me...to care for me," Naruto said, smiling at the thought of Sai. Sasuke scowled as envy grew bigger.

"What about Sasha? Isn't she your friend!" Sasuke said. Naruto looked at Sasuke in the eye for the first time in quite awhile. Naruto nodded.

"Of course! She's known me all her life! You could say she's like an older sister to me! And natrually, older sisters are suppose to care for their younger brothers!" Naruto said. Sasuke grunted and looked outsiode the window. "Sai on the other hand...hasn't known me all his life like Sasha... We met a year and a half ago. He's the first one to not look at me like I was some kind of monster..."

"I see," Sasuke growled. He's really starting to hate this Sai person. _'Trying to steal__** my**__ angle! I'm not going to lose Naruto to some damn artist!'_

"And your the second to do the same," Naruto suddenly said, bringing Sasuke away from his thoughts. Sasuke looked at Naruto who was looking at him and blushing lightly, making the raven smile. "When you first realize that I wasn't human and that I was something else...you didn't turn me down...you didn't kick me out of your house. You're really kind Sasuke...I appreciate that a lot."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Sasuke said gently. Naruto smiled at Sasuke who returned the smile. Sasuke then walked back towards Naruto and sat by him on the bed. Sasuke looked at Naruto; the blonde was looking at him, covered in the dark dust. Sasuke reached out and brushed the dust out of Naruto's hair. "Can Sasha also do that illusion thing you did?"

"No. Only I can," Naruto said smiling. "She can only do small magic that you humans call miracles."

"Really? Can you give me an example?" Sasuke asked. Naruto chuckled and nodded. He grabbed a handful of dust.

"_Sheni Zne_," Naruto whispered firmly, like the first time, he threw it in the air. And like the first time, the room was replaced with darkness except for the bed Sasuke and Naruto were using. Sasuke looked before him to see a boy in a bed panting and covered in blankets. The boy's parents were by his side, looking at their son helplessly, not knowing what to do. Sasuke watched as the boy coughed violently.

"The boy is dieing," Naruto said grimly. Sasuke looked at Naruto in surprise. "The Shinigamis will soon be here."

"Isn't there anything they can do to save the boy?" Sasuke asked watching the boy cough violently again.

"The humans can't do anything about it..." Naruto said. "But the Light Angels can."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a questioning look and was about to ask what he meant, when a Husky(1) suddenly appeared. The Husky was pure white like most Light Angels and was incredibly small for its type and age. The Husky had amber eyes and two tails. The Husky whinned and jummped on top of the bed. It laid down on the boys feet, keeping them warm. Suddenly two Shinigamis appeared, both having the long staff with a blade. There long white wings tucking in. Sasuke looked at the parents who didn't seem to be disturbed with the Shinigamis' sudden appearance.

"Can't they see the Shinigamis!?" Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head.

"No...Shinigamis are invisible to humans," Naruto said. Sasuke raised a brow, about to say something but was cut off. "You can see them right now because this isn't really happening and because this is all an illusion."

"Oh," Sasuke said, looking back at the scene before him. The Husky looked at the Shinigamis in annoyence. It barked at the Shinigamis. The Shinigamis took a step towards the boy and immediately, the Husky stood up and growled in a warning tone. The shinigamis stopped in their tracks and looked at the Husky.

"We got orders to take this boy's soul," one of the Shinigamis said; it's voice low and firm. The Husky growled and snapped. "I see...then you better do it quick...you got one minute."

The Husky growled angrily as it jumped back on the bed and laid it's head on the boys chest. The Husky whinned and licked the boys face gently, whinning as it did so. Sasuke watched as the small Husky suddenly let out a long low howl. The parents tried to shush it, but the Husky ignored them and continued to howl. As it howled, Sasuke noticed something different about the Husky...and its howl. The Husky was glowing sofly, its coat somehow seemed to change from pure white to a soft gray, only it's face was white. And its howl...it sounded as if more then one Husky were howling. As the howl became louder, the Husky's eye became white. The parents of the boy were now crying, because the boy was breathing faster and faster, thrashing in its sleep. As sudden as it came...the howling suddenly stopped. Sasuke blinked a few times, amazed and confused at the same time. The Husky was back to its pure white color and its eyes were amber once again. The Husky stared at the boy who was motionless.

"The boy..." Sasuke said in shock.

"Wait for it," Naruto said reasuringly. Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment before bringing his attention back to the boy. The parents were crying harder to see that their boy was motionless. The Husky and the Shinigamis continued to stare at the boy.The Shinigami that hadn't spoken sighed.

"It seems it failed-

"Don't under estamate a Light Angel's power," the other Shinigami that had spoken before said. The Husky continued to watch the boy until suddenly...a small glowing sphere of light, the size of a bead, came out from the boys mouth. The light was glowing darkly. Naruto pointed at the small dark sphere.

"That small sphere that came out of the boy's mouth, Sasuke," Naruto said grimly. Sasuke looked at the Naruto then to the small sphere. "Is the illness that the boy had."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. He gave Naruto a shocked look. Naruto returned it with a grim look. Sasuke looked back at the scene. The Husky slowly raised it's paw towards the sphere. As soon as the Husky's paw touched the sphere, the Husky growled and the sphere disappeared. And as soon as the sphere disappeared, the boy gasped for air. The boy opened his eyes and slowly sat and looked at his parents, who were looking at him with tear stained faces.

"Mother...can I go outside and play?" the boy asked. The parents stared at the boy for a moment before bursting into tears again and hugged their son. The Husky barked happily and licked the boy's face who laughed gleefully, as if he never was sick. The first Shinigami chuckled.

"Come apprentice...our work here is done," the Shinigami who chuckled said.

"Yes...of course...so that's the power of a Light Angel..." the other Shinigami muttered as both Shinigamis suddenly disappeared with one flap of their long wings. The whole scene became dust, but the darkness didn't disappear. Naruto smiled happily at Sasuke.

"Any other questions...before I end my _Izul Yashka(2)_?" Naruto said. Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Now that you mention it...I do have other questions..." Sasuke said.

"Shoot!" Naruto said happily. Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment.

"How come...humans can't see the things the Light Angels do...yet I can see what you can do?" Sasuke said. Naruto chuckled.

"Easy, I have the power to wether or not show my ablities to humans," Naruto said. "Light Angels can't do that...demons and Shinigamis can't do that either."

"I see...Then how come I can see you and Sasha and not Shinigamis?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Humans...can't live with them, can't live without them," Naruto muttered. He looked at Sasuke who was frowning at him. "Light Angels, Dark Angels, souls, and demons are the only beings on this planet that can choose to be visible or invisible to humans. Shinigamis are always invisible to humans...humans, plants, and animals aren't able to become invisible."

"What about animals...can they see you guys when you're invisible?" Sasuke asked, frowning slightly.

"Animals can see everything," Naruto said mysteriously, with a foxy grin. "That's why they sometimes act so weird. For example..."

Naruto waved his hand and a new scene was created before the two boys. There was a dog outside in the dark silent night. The dog was lying down in front of a door of a house, on a cozy mat, sleeping peacefully.

"There's a dog outside in the middle of the night...the time when souls and demons come out to play," Naruto continued grimly. Sasuke raised a brow at Naruto, but quickly turned his attention to back to the dog. The dog was sleeping peacefully until it suddenly jerked its head up. The dog looked around, its ears down as it started to whimper. It slowly stood up and stood timidly in front of the door, shaking from fear. Sasuke wondered why the dog was so scared...but his question was answered as a demon slowly walked from out of the woods that surrounded the house and towards the dog. The demon was the kind of demon that looked like as if its face was ranned over more than ten times. The demon let a low gurgling noise as it got closer to the dog. The dog started to whimper more. The demon seemed to laugh at the dog's fear as it got closer. The dog then started to bark timidly, hoping ti scare off the demon, but sadly it didn't. The demon continued to get closer, making the dog bark louder and louder. The demon was three yards away from the dog when suddenly the door to the house opened. A man in his night shirt stepped out of the house.

"What's wrong Ginta? Did those stupid racoons come back?" the man said to the dog, who barked and wimpered at the same time. The man looked around, but didn't see the demon that was now two yards away. The demon stopped walking and oberved the man. The dog continued to bark loudly, making the man worried. "What do you see boy?"

Naruto shook his head sadly.

"As you can see...the man can't see the demon, but the dog can," Naruto said as Sasuke nodded in understandment. The demon then grinned and then jumped at the man. The man fell backwards and tried to get up, but was pinned to the ground by the demon. The dog howled and barked at the demon angrily. The demon threw the dog a nasty look, making the dog shut its muzzle. The demon returned its attention to the man who was paralyzed by fear and shock. The demon grinned bigger and looked into the man's eyes. The man seemed to be able to see the demon, because he then let out a horrified scream. The demon chuckled evily, as it suddenly turned to this black smoke-like substance and went into the man through the mouth. The man immediately stopped his screaming and went limp. The dog whimpered and got a bit closer to his owner. The dog yelped as the man suddenly opened his eyes to reveal eyes of a demon. The scene before Naruto and Sasuke then disappeared. Naruto sighed sadly.

"In the process...a human can sometimes be possesed by a demon," Naruto said. Sasuke was gapping in shock.

"S-so you're saying that...a demon can posses a human like that!? By just turning into some kind of weird smoke and entering the human through the mouth!?" Sasuke said in shock, as Naruto nodded.

"Yup..." Naruto said. "Demons usually reveal themselves only when they're going to posses someone, I'm sure you saw the man scream out of his mind. Well that's because he saw the demon...anyone would scream when they see a demon."

"I guess so," Sasuke said. "So animals can see everything...even Shinigamis... Naruto...I heard a rumor that cats were half evil...half good."

"Well that's 100 percent true," Naruto said nodding. "Cats are good during the day, you know, they're like angels and stuff, but when its night...that's when they turn evil and do the devil's bidding."

"I see..." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked sweetly. Sasuke looked at Naruto thoughtfully.

"Yes...can souls posses humans?" Sasuke asked. Naruto raised a brow, but then smiled.

"Yes they can...but the demons are the ones that posses humans more," Naruto said.

"Ah," Sasuke muttered. "So humans are the only beings that can't see any other beings...they can only see other humans, plants, and animals?"

"Yup!" Naruto said happily. "That's all your questions?"

"Yeah...I'm done with the questions," Sasuke muttered. Naruto smiled.

"_Terma,_" Naruto said and Sasuke's room came back. Naruto stretched and yawned. "Doing _Izul Yashkas_ tires me out."

"Sorry," Sasuke muttered. Naruto raised a brow in surprise.

"You don't have to apologize, Sasuke," Naruto said with a warm smile. Sasuk returned the smile. Naruto yawned once more, before staring at his sheet-covered legs. "I think I should get out of bed..."

"Eh!" Sasuke said in surprise. Naruto nodded vigerously.

"It'll be good excersise!" Naruto said happily.

"But your leg!" Sasuke protested.

"It's fine! Dark Angels heal really quickly," Naruto said happily. Sasuke stared at Naruto before he groaned in defeat. He got up from the bed so Naruto could get up.

"Fine," Sasuke muttered. Naruto laughed as he swung his feet over...and amazingly, he didn't wince. Naruto looked at his bandaged leg, before bending over and started to unbandage his leg. Sasuke watched worriedly as Naruto unbadaged his leg, recalling what he found under there. As Naruto took off the last bandage, Sasuke gasped in surprise. Where there once was a bloody messed up leg...was now a smooth, slender leg. Naruto grinned.

"See! I told ya!" Naruto said happily. Naruto slowly stood up and took a few steps. Naruto smiled to know that he can walk perfectly again. Sasuke watched in amazement as the blonde walked around perfectly. Naruto let out a happy laugh, causing Sasuke to smile happily.

"Come on Sasuke! Lets go and see where Sasha is!" Naruto said gleefully as he tugged on Sasuke's hand. Sasuke laughed happily.

"Alright...lets go-

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

* * *

Hehehehe! Now Im positive that this is a major cliffy. Who screamed like that? We don't know...well maybe I do, but you don't! Hehehe! Find out next chapter! Oh and just so you know! 95 percent of the information I have in this chapter is true! I know it is cuz it based on personal experience! 

_(1) Husky:_ A type of dog, very common in Alaska.

_(2) Izul Yashka:_ Illusion

Ok well...don't forget to review! Bye! Oh! If you don't remeber the other magical words...check it out in the last chapter...BYE!


	6. Sasha's Troublesome Day

HI! OMG! The ANXIETY! Lol! How are you guys? I hope you're all alright! I'm okay myself! Well...nothing really important to tell you so on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own no one but Sasha! The coolest fox in the world beside Naruto and Kyuubi!

* * *

Chapter 6

Sasha's Troublesome Day

* * *

**-Before The Yell And In The Living Room-**

"Oh, I hope Naruto-sama is alright!" Sasha said as she paced in Sasuke's living room. It's been already more than 2 minutes since she has left Naruto and Sasuke alone. And well Sasha is worried for Naruto.

_'Oh what if Naruto-sama couldn't say it!' _Sasha thought. _'What if he's fighting with Sasuke-sama! No...Sasuke-sama would never fight with Naruto-sama phisically or verbelly, now that he knows he has feelings for Naruto-sama! Aieeeeee! I'm so nervous! Okay breath Sasha! Your overreacting! They're just talking nothing more...OH MY GOD! WHAT IF SASUKE-SAMA IS RAPING NARUTO-SAMA! ARGH! Breath Sasha! ...I really need something to take my mind off Naruto-sama.'_

Sasha looked around the living room; she saw nothing that could actually keep her busy. Sasha walked into the kitchen and gasped. It...was...HUGE! About 15 ft. in length and 9 ft. in width! The floor was made of black marble, the table and counter were made of oak. Sasha's eyes got bigger as she took in every detail. The kitchen was just beautiful!

"Dang Sasuke-sama! How rich are you!?" Sasha said to herself. She looked around thoughtfully. "Hmmmmmm...Maybe I could bake something for Naruto-sama and Sasuke-sama! Yeah!"

Sasha smiled brightly as she grabbed a black apron, no doubt it belonged to Sasuke. Sasha giggled as she put on the apron.

"Wow I never thought Sasuke cooks with an apron," Sasha giggled. "At least it ain't pink and girly...then that would be really funny!"

Sasha laughed as she then grabbed a bowl, flour, a wooden spoon, eggs, milk, and sugar. She laid them on the table and thought for a moment. She tapped her chin thoughfully and tapped her foot.

"Hmmmmmmm...what should I bake?" Sasha asked herself. "Naruto really loves apples...yeah. I'll bake an apple pie! Yeah!"

Sasha hummed happily grabbed some apples and started to cut them into fourths. When she was done cutting the apples, she then poured some flour into the big bowl, spilling some of the flour on the table.

"Whoops," Sasha said with a giggle. "I'll clean that as soon as I'm done."

Sasha then added two cups of milk, accidentally pouring some on the table and floor.

"I'll clean that later too," Sasha said as she broke two eggs and put it in the bowl and added two tsp(1) of sugar. Sasha grinned at the bowl full of gooey doe.

"Now I have stir it all together!" Sasha sanged out happily as she stirred. Sasha was stirring so fast that some of the gooey doe in the bowl flew out and ladded on the floor, on the table, on her face, and in her hair. Sasha hummed happily not noticing the flying goo. She took a step back as she stirred and slipped on a small puddle of doe.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Sasha shouted as she fell to the ground on her ass. Sasha grabbed her head and noticed that the bowl wasn't in her hands. "Uh-oh!"

Sasha looked around to see the bowl in the air falling to the ground. Sasha got up clumsly and dived for the bowl. The bowl landed in her hands gracefully. Sasha quickly looked into the bowl to see that the gooey doe was still in there. Sasha sighed in relief and got up slowly, careful not to stop on any of the doe or the stuff she had spilled. She gently put the bowl on the counter and held the counter for support, sighing deeply.

"I need that pan thing," Sasha said as she looked through the cupboards looking for a pan thing... When Sasha found it, she cheered out of joy. She then grabbed the bowl with the doe and touched the doe; is was nice and squishy. Sasha took out the doe from the bowl and started to shape it and pound it. After a few minutes, Sasha puts some of the doe into the pan thing, for the bottom part of the pie.

"Okay got that part finished! Hehe, I'm such a cook!" Sasha giggled. Sasha then grabbed the forgotten apples she had cut and put them on top of shaped doe. "Now I just have to make the top of the pie and put it in th oven to bake! Oh! I almost forgot the honey!"

Sasha went around the kitchen looking for the honey, throwing some boxes and cans of food on the floor as she looked for it.

"There you are, you little sucker," Sasha sadi as she reached into a cupboard where the honey was. After a few struggles, Sasha finally got the honey. "Aha!"

Sasha ran back to her half finished apple pie. Sasha giggled as she poured honey on top of the apples. She then gabbed the remaining dow and used a roller to flatten the doe, humming a small tune as she did. When the doe was flat enough, Sasha used the flat doe to cover the exposed apples and honey. Sasha then grabbed a knife and cut off the extra doe the hanged from the edges of the pan thing. Sasha looked at her creation and smiled brightly.

"Perfect! Now to bake it!" Sasha said, grabbing her almost finished pie and walked towards the oven. Sasha opened the oven and slipped the pie in. She closed the door and put the pie to bake at 120 digrees. Sasha quickly set the timer for twenty minutes.

"Now all I have to do is wait!" Sasha said cheerfully as she stood in front of the oven and watched the pie back.

**-Twenty Minutes Later-**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sasha looked at the beeping timer and turned it off. Sasha cheered and jumped into the air! Sasha quickly grabbed some oven mittens and opened the hot oven.

"Yay! The pie is finished!" Sasha said as she took out a freshly baked, yummy looking apple pie. She giggled and shut the oven door, careful not to drop the pie. Sasha looked at her pie once more and smiled brightly. "Naruto-sama will be so pleased! I'm sure Sasuke-sama will be pleased too! Hehe, they're going to love my pie!"

_Ding-dong!_

Sasha turned around at the sound of the doorbell and gasped in a horrified way. The once clean amazing kitchen...was now a huge mess! It looked as if a tornado was in the kitchen! There was milk, flour, and doe spilt all over the floor. Boxes and cans of food were scattered on the floor; some of the boxes even opened and their substances were spilled all over the floor as well.

"Sasuke-sama is going to kill me," Sasha said nervously. The doorbell ranged again. "But first the door then the mess."

Forgetting to leave the pie safely on the counter, Sasha quickly walked towards the door with the pie in her hands and the black apron still on. When she made it to the door, Sasha immediately opened the door to reveal the guest. Right there in front of her was a girl with pink hair, green eyes, and was wearing a pink shirt with black shorts and a beige skirt over the shorts. Sasha looked at the girl for a moment.

"How may I help you?" Sasha asked Sakura. Sakura looked at Sasha up and down, but her eyes landed on the pie.

_'Who's that pie for?' _Sakura thought. Sakura then spied the black apron. _'Isn't that Sasuke-kun's...apron?'_

_"SHE WAS BAKING A PIE FOR __**MY**__ SASUKE-KUN!" _Inner-Sakura screamed. _"NO ONE BAKES HIM A PIE BUT __**ME**__!"_

"Who are you?" Sakura asked coldly. Sasha blinked in question.

"I'm-

"What are you doing in Sasuke-kun's house?" Sakura said angrily. Sasha tooka step back; she was now seeing some strange aora around the pink-haired girl.

"He invited me," Sasha said nervously. Sakura's eye twitched.

"You do know that he only invites me over to his house?" Sakura said, taking a step forward.

"Oh I didn't-

"You do know that I'm his _girlfriend_?" Sakura said almost in a shout.

"You are-

"Yet I'm seeing you here, wearing _his_ apron and holding a pie!" Sakura said loudly, taking a step forward. Sasha was now scared; she's never seen anyone so scary in her life! Taking a few steps back, Sasha stuttered, "A-about that...I-I-

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Sakura yelled screamed out. Sasha gulped.

**"Help me Naruto-sama!"** Sasha screamed in the silent language.

**--Upstairs, Sasuke's Room--**

**"Help me Naruto-sama!"**

Naruto's ears pirked up as he heard Sasha scream for him.

"Sasha's in trouble!" Naruto said worriedly.

"Wha?" Saskue said. Naruto nodded. "How do you know?"

"Did I mention that Sash and I can communicate with a silent language only Light Angels, Dark Angels, and Shinigamis can understand?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head. "Well now you do...and Sasha just called out to me that she needed help."

Without another word Naruto ran out of the room. Sasuke went after him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out to Naruto, who was a few seet away. The blonde looked back at him for a moment, but didn't stop running. "Your wings!"

After hearing those words, Naruto's eyes widened in shock and stopped just before running down the stairs. Sasuke stood next to him.

"You shouldn't run off before thinking of a plan!" Sasuke said to Naruto. Naruto rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was worried for Sasha that I forgot about my wings," Naruto said. Naruto then looked at Sasuke with smile. "Thanks for stopping me Sasuke! Now come on! Sasha needs us!"

"Wait! What about your wings!?" Sasuke said. Naruto grinned and pointed to his back.

"Already been taken care of," Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto turned to reveal nothing but Naruto's shirt and red poncho; there were no wings to be found. Sasuke looked at Naruto and opened his mouth to ask but was cut off. "I'll tell you later, come on!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and started to run down the stairs. There was a yelp not so far ahead.

"Sasha! I recognize that yelp from anywhere!" Naruto said as he ran into the living room. "Sasha!"

"Naruto-sama! Sasuke-sama!" Sasha's terrified voice greeted them. Sasuke stared at the scene before him. Sasha was hiding behind a couch with an angry Sakura walking towards her in a menacing way. Sasuke looked at Naruto who was glaring angrily at Sakura. Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand and charged at Sakura.

"Get away from her!" Naruto yelled as he pushed Sakura to the floor. Naruto gave Sakura one more dirty look before running towards his frightened friend. "Sasha are you alright?"

Sasha looked at Naruto, joy filling her fierce red eyes.

"Ye-OH MY GOD! WATCH OUT NARUTO-SAMA!" Sasha yelled. Naruto turned around to have a fist slam into his face. Naruto flew backwards into the wall, banging his temple pretty hard. Naruto groaned and looked up to see a pretty pissed Sakura.

"HOW DARE YOU PUSH ME!" Sakura shrieked. Naruto glared at Sakura.

"You deserved it!" Naruto yelled at Sakura. Sakura glared at Naruto. She brought back her fist for a punch.

"Yeah! Well you're going to deserve this!" Sakura yelled. Suddenly, Sasuke appeared in front of Sakura, glaring at her fiercely.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Saskue said coldly. Sakura stared at Sasuke in shock.

"Sasuke-kun! What dou you mean?" Sakura said in shocked voice.

"I mean...leave Naruto and Sasha alone!" Sasuke growled. Sakura stared at Sasuke in surprise.

"But Sasuke-kun I-

Sakura suddenly fell to the ground at Sasuke's feet. Naruto and Sasha stared wide-eyed at the unconsious Sakura.

"Is she-

"She's knocked out," Sasuke interupted Sasha. "I hit one of her chakra points and knocked her out. She won't remember any of this happening when she wakes up."

Sasuke turned and faced Naruto who was looking at him with raised eyebrows. Sasuke smiled warmly at Naruto, causing the blonde to blush lightly. Sasuke held out his hand, waiting for Naruto to take it.

"Thanks," Naruto muttered as he took the hand gratefully.

"No prob," Sasuke said warmly, bringing the blonde to his feet. Naruto brushed himself and looked at the unconsious Sakura.

"You didn't have to help though," Naruto muttered. Sasuke smiled.

"I know, but I wanted to," Sasuke said. Naruto blush lightly. Sasha looked at Naruto then to Sasuke with a bright smile.

"Kawaii! So cute!" Sasha said, making both boys blush.

"Sasha!" Naruto whined, embarassed of what Sasha just said. Sasha giggled. Naruto shook his head and helped Sasha up. "You ok?"

"Yup!" Sasha said cheerfully. "Oh! While you guys were talking, which by the way, how did it go?"

"It went...ok," Naruto said, blushing lightly. "W-what did you do...while we we're talking?"

"Oh...I uh made pie!" Sasha said happily, showing the amazingly undestroyed pie to both boys. "It's apple!"

"That'll explain why you're wearing my apron," Sasuke said frowning. Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise, while Sasha looked at him with a grin.

"Ne Sasuke! I didn't know you cook with an apron!" Naruto said in surprise. Sasuke blushed lightly.

"Yes I do. I don't want to get dirty when I cook," Sasuke said. Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment before laughing, soon joined by Sasha. Sasuke scowled.

"Sorry, but it's just funny to see a male human admit that they wear an apron when they cook!" Naruto said through his giggles. His giggles soon stopped when he looked at Sakura again. "So what should we do about her?"

"I think it's wise to lay her on the couch and make her think it was all a dream," Sasha said, staring at Sakura. "And if she asks how she got here...we'll say that we found her unconsious outside your doorstep."

"Good idea," Sasuke said as he picked Sakura up bridal-style and laid her down on the couch. There was a few moments of silent before Naruto broke it.

"So...who want's to eat Sasha's lovely pie," Naruto said brightly. Sasuke shrugged.

"Sure. Lets eat in the kitchen," Sasuke said, walking out of the living room and heading towards the kitchen. Sasha's eye widened in fear as she remembered the huge mess in the kitchen.

"Sasuke! Wait! Don't go into-

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sasuke yelled from the kitchen.

"-the kitchen..." Sasha said, knowing it was too late. Naruto looked curiously at Sasha.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked Sasha. Sasuke stormed back into the living room.

"I'll gladly show you what she did," Sasuke said through his clenched teeth, glaring at Sasha who was laughing sheepishly. Naruto frowned at Sasuke then to Sasha.

"She made a huge mess didn't she," Naruto said. It was more like a statement then a question, but Sasuke didn't notice.

"Yes," Sasuke said angrily. Naruto sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Sasha...wat I'm I going to do with you?" Naruto said. Sasha laughed nervously.

"I prefer to not be killed," Sasha said nervously. Naruto sighed.

"You can't die you know that! Well ok you can, but you have to be killed by a Dark Angel to die, and I don't plan on doing that," Naruto said. Sasha smiled gratefully. "But what I can do might be far worse then death...Come on, lets go clean up your mess."

"Ok..." Sasha said as she followed Naruto timidly to the kitchen, where Naruto gasped. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make such a huge mess! I'm sooooo sorry!"

"Now I have to clean this mess," Sasuke growled angrily as he appeared behind Naruto.

"No you don't have to," Naruto said. "I will."

"Eh! It's my house, you don't have to clean it," Sasuke protested.

"I insist! Sasha made this mess and I'm responsible for her," Naruto said. Sasha muttered what seemed to be a 'I'm the oldest, I'm responsible for my actions and yours' comment. Naruto must've heard it, cuz he then added. "Yes I know, but you can't clean this in a second like I can."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. Naruto grinned.

"Observe," Naruto said. He raised his hand towards the huge mess that was the kitchen. "_Leni Zno(2)"_

Immediately after Naruto had said that, some dark ray of light petruded out of Naruto's hand and hit the kitchen floor in the middle. For a moment there was only a black spot where the ray had hit, but then the block spot grew bigger and bigger, and swallowed everything it touches. Sasuke's eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open as the black spot swallowed the whole kitchen in it's darkness. Suddenly there was a small ring of a bell that sounded so distant, and the huge darkness went back to it's black spot. Sasuke blinked a few times as he stared at his kitchen...it was spotless, well except for the small black spot. Naruto walked into the clean kitchen and towards the black spot. Naruto hovered his hand over the black spot for a moment, before the black suddenly became a small black sphere and flew into Naruto's hand. Naruto held the black sphere between is thumb and index finger. He then consealed the sphere in his hand. When Naruto opened his hand again, the sphere was gone and a small humming bird was in his palm. Naruto smiled at the humming bird as the humming bird flew out an open window and into the world!

"There you go Sasuke! It's all clean!" Naruto smiled brightly at the gapping Sasuke. Sasuke blinked a few times. Sashas slapped him on the back.

"Speak human speak!" Sasha said in a joking way. Sasuke turned and glared at her.

"I prefer not to be called human," Sasuke said. Sasha laughed nervously.

"Right, got'cha," Sasha said nervously. There was an awkward silence. "Ne...I'll get some plates and the knife for the pie ok."

"Don't break anything!" Naruto and Sasuke both said at the same time. Sasha's eye twitched and nodded as she went to the cupboards to get the plates. Naruto and Sasuke sighed as they both sat at the oak table.

"So troublesome...great now I sound like Shikamaru!" Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him with a curious look.

"Shikamaru...?" Naruto asked.

"He's this lazy ass guy," Sasuke explained. "His IQ is over 200 but he doesn't bother to use it that much."

"Wow," Naruto said, as Sasha came back with the plates and knife. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Hey Naruto-sama, how big do you want your piece?" Sasha asked as the knfe she held, hovered above the pie. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't want it bug, but I don't want it small," Naruto said. Sasha nodded in understandment.

"You Sasuke-sama?" Sasha said turning to Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged.

"Same like Naruto, I guess," Sasuke said with sigh. Sasha nodded once more before cutting the pie. Naruto looked at Sasuke for a long time. Sasuke noticed this and got a bit nervouse.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Naruto continued to stare for a moment.

"Your eyes..." Naruto muttered making Sasuke raise an eyebrow in surprise. "They're so filled with...loneliness and hate."

Sasuke looked at Naruto's worried face for a moment before sighing. He rested his head on his arms.

"It's my brother's fault that they're like that..." Sasuke muttered.

"Why your brother," Naruto asked innocently. Sasha silently laid a plate of apple pie and a glasses of milk in front of Naruto and Sasuke and sat down in front her own piece of pie, listening intently.

"Because...he's the one that killed my clan," Sasuke muttered. Naruto's eyes widened in horror. "And because of that...I'm all alone. And all this hatred was brought by him..."

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked," Naruto apologized. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a warm smile.

"You don't have to apologize. I wanted to tell you...after what you told me I thought I could get even this way," Sasuke said gently as he silently ate his pie. Naruto smiled and took a bite of his pie.

"Yeah I guess we're even," Naruto said warmly.

"Cute!" Sasha whispered in a fangirl way. Naruto and Sasuke blushed lightly and ate a bit faster. Sasha laughed and ate her pie quietly. "Ne Sasuke-sama? About that pink-headed girl..."

"Sakura? What about her?" Sasuke said.

"You could've talked to her instead of making her unconsious," Sasha said. "After all, she is your girlfriend."

Both Sasuke and Naruto choked on their pie and started to cough violently. Sasha's eyes were wide from surprise and confusion. After a moment, Sasuke and Naruto were done coughing and were gasping for air.

"WHAT!?" Sasuke and Naruto both yelled, looking at a surprised Sasha.

* * *

Yay! My 6th chapter is done! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You know, I'm always this hyper! It's so fun! And no I'm not on drugs! Lol! XD I just drink a lot if caffein in the morning! I'm sure you guys do too!

_(1) Tsp: _Tea spoon

_(2) Leni Zno:_ Clean

Oh just so you know! How I made the pie in the story is not how you make a pie! I do NOT know how to make a pie! I don't do baking much! So you poeple who want to make a pie and you were thinking 'Hey! I can just follow the instrunctions in this story of No No 22 to make a pie'. Don't follow it! Lol! I'm not sure if there's even honey in the pie! But when I eat an apple pie...strangely it has an apple flavor (of course) and a honey flavor...Anyways...press the beautiful button down there! Bye!


	7. Sakura's Urgent News and Other Stuff

Hi! How are you people! I'm good thank-you! - Sorry for the hold up! I was extremely buisy with EVERYTHING! ...Yeah well...(clears throat) Here's chapter 7! Please enjoy!

Reminder! **Bold is silent language Sasha and Naruto use!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Sakura's Urgent News

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'That girl...is his grilfriend!?' _Naruto thought. Naruto then suddenly felt like he was betrayed and cheated on. He didn't know why...he just felt like that. Naruto glanced sideways at Sasuke, his crystal clear eyes contained sadness. Naruto then slapped himself mentally. _'Why should I be sad!? Sasuke has his own interests and I have mine! ...But...it still hurts...for some reason...'_

"Y-yeah...that's what she said..." Sasha said nervously. Sasuke scowled and shook his head.

"She will _never_...be my girlfriend," Sasuke said angrily. Sasha smiled nervously while Naruto looked at Sasuke, happiness written all over his face. Naruto blushed lightly and looked away, a small smile on his lips. Sasha smiled happily when she saw the small blush on Naruto and the smile. She put her hands together.

"Okay! I'll put away the pie!" Sasha said as she grabbed the pie and walked towards the fridge. Naruto took a small nibble of his remaining piece of pie, and so did Sasuke.

_'Heh! She's not his girlfriend! ...Yocata(I'm glad)... Wait..why am I glad!? This only means that Sasuke really is lonely! ...I'm such a jerk sometimes!' _Naruto thought, shaking his head slightly. On the other hand, Sasuke was thinking some thing completely different.

_'Why would Sakura say something like that! It's just wrong! And then...Sasha had to tell me in front of Naruto! Naruto could've taken it seriously!' _Sasuke thought, glancing at Naruto, to see the blonde shaking his head. Sasuke scowled softly and turned his attention to his almost eaten pie. _'I think he did take it seriously... Kuso! I don't want him to think that! Argh! ...I...I'll talk to him...later...about it...'_

Sasha came back to her seat and smiled brightly at both Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto stared at Sasha with a wondering look.

**"What's wrong with you?" **Naruto said.

**"I'm just so happy!" **Sasha replied happily. Naruto raised a brow.

**"Why?" **Naruto asked curiously. Sasha giggled and rested her head on her palms.

**"Because...you and Sasuke are **_**so**_** kawaii together! **_**Kyu**_**!"** Sasha said with a fangirl squeal. Naruto blushed.

"SHUT-UP SASHA!" Naruto shouted embarrassed, making Sasuke blink a few times at Naruto in wonder. Naruto noticed and laughed nervously. "Forget about my small outburst, ne!"

"Er...okay..."Sasuke said, blinking a few times. Naruto laughed nervously, rubbing his neck, while Sasha giggled.

"Sasuke-kun!?" a voice called out from where Sakura was laid unconsious. Sasuke scowled while Naruto tensed up. Even though he was still smiling...Naruto felt sad and glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke who was worried about Naruto, glanced at the blonde the same time Naruto did. Crystal clear eyes met onyx for a split moment before it was broken. Naruto was blushing furiously while Sasuke had a bit of pink tinting his cheeks.

"Er...should I hide or something?" Sasha asked nervously. Sasuke looked at her and shook his head.

"No. You stay where you are, okay," Sasuke said kindly. Sasha nodded.

"Sasuke-kun!? Where are you!?" Sakura called through out the big house.

"Kitchen!" Sasuke answered in an annoyed voice. There were footsteps coming towards the kitchen. The doors squeaked open as Sakura walked in.

"Sasuke-kun! I got to tell you...something..." Sakura froze as she noticed Sasha and Naruto. Sasha was looking at Sakura nervously, while Naruto glared at the pink-haired girl, his eyes containing hatred. "Oh! I didn't know you had guests over Sasuke-kun!?"

"Yeah, I did. Their old friends of mine from way back," Sasuke said expressionlessly. Sakura nodded and said a small 'oh'.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun!? Why was I in your living room? I don't remember ever entering your house... Last thing I remember...I was knocking on your door," Sakura said thoughtfully making Sasha nervous and sweatdrop.

"We found you unconsious on my doorstep, so we brought you inside and laid you down on the couch till you woke up," Sasuke said, taking a sip from his milk. Sakura let out another small 'oh' again. Sakura looked at Sasha then to Naruto, who both were watching her nervously, well at least Sasha was, Naruto was still glaring at her. Sakura smiled brightly.

"Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura! Who are you?" Sakura said politely. Naruto's eye twitched and Sasha sweatdropped, but non-the-less, they both forced themselves to smile.

"Uzumaki Naruto! This is my sister...Uzumaki...Sasha..." Naruto said hesitantly but Sakura didn't notice

"It's nice to meet you! So, are you from around here?" Sakura said as she sat down across Sasuke.

"Not really. We came to pay Sasuke-sama a visit," Sasha said. Sakura nodded in understandment.

"So why are you here Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? Oh right! ...Um well...we got a slight problem..." Sakura said nervously. Sasuke raised a brow and Naruto frowned while Sasha blinked a few times. Sakura took a deep breath. "Kai moved away from Konoha...so we're one teammate short..."

"Nani(what)!?" Sasuke said loudly. Sakura nodded sadly making Sasuke growled angrily. "But we need another teammember! Does Kakashi-sensei know?"

"Yeah. He's the one who sent me to tell you," Sakura said. Sasuke growled again. Naruto frowned worriedly and looked at Sasha.

**"What do you think we should do?" **Naruto said. Sasha shrugged.

**"I don't know! I have no clue what they're talking about!" **Sasha said. Naruto sighed and looked at Sasuke.

"Um...what's wrong?" Naruto asked. It was a simple question really, but as Naruto asked, he felt his heart pound against his chest, especially when Sasuke turned to look at him.

"Our teammate moved from Konoha and we need a new one," Sasuke said in a kind voice. Naruto felt his heart slow down a bit and frowned slightly.

"What exactly do you do?" Naruto said. Sasuke sighed.

"Shinobi stuff. You know, you do missions that are given to you by Hokage-sama," Sasuke said plainly. Naruto nodded in understanment and smiled confidentally.

"Well you just found yourself a new teammate!" Naruto said happily, a small blush on his cheeks. Sasuke, Sasha, and Sakura stared at Naruto in disbelief.

"Are you serious!?" they all said. Naruto nodded and smiled brightly in a cute way.

"I really don't want to get bored while I'm around, so yeah," Naruto said brightly. "Besides...I hate to see people get disappointed."

"Ah...do you know any jutsus?" Sakura asked hopefully. Naruto looked at her in question.

"Jutsus? What do you mean by jutsus?" Naruto asked. Sasuke and Sakura fell to the ground and sweatdropped. Naruto blinked a few times in wonder as he watched Sasuke and Sakura get up from the ground. Sasuke looked at Naruto in disbelief.

"You don't know any jutsus!?" Sasuke said loudly. Naruto put a finger to his chin thoughfully and then his eyes brightened up.

"Oh! Do you mean this!?" Naruto said as he held out his hand in front of him. "_Vano delo leto(1)!"_

A small ball of light, the size of a pebble was suddenly formed on Naruto's palm. If you looked really close, you would notice that the ball was spinning so rapidly, that it made the small sphere glow. Sasuke and Sakura eyes widened and stared at it.

"W-What kind of jutsu is this!?" Sakura said in a shocked voice. Naruto blinked innocently and confused.

"Um...I can't really explain. But I do know that I can change it's size whenever I want to!" Naruto said with a smile. The small sphere then grew into a ball the size of a balloon so fast that it surprise Sakura badly enough for her to fall off her chair. Everyone watched as Sakura got up from the ground.

"That is some jutsu..." Sakura muttered, still a bit shocked. Naruto smiled brightly as he closed his hand, making the sphere disappear.

"So that means I can join right!?" Naruto said happily. Sasuke looked at Naruto with soft eyes, his lips dangerously close to smile.

_'I really like Naruto's determination and enthusiasm. It makes him so much more loveable,' _Sasuke thought, finally giving in to the smile. Sakura, who noticed the smile, smiled as well.

"Um I guess you can join. But you'll have to talk to Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said. Naruto blinked a few times in wonder.

"Kakashi-sensei? ...When can I meet him!" Naruto said brightly. Sakura sweatdrop while Sasuke and Sasha smiled.

"Whenever he calls us for another mission," Sasuke said, his voice containing warmth and kindness. Sasha notice this and smiled brightly, pink tinting her cheeks.

"Yosh(all right)!" Naruto said, punching the air happily. Sakura stared at Naruto for a long time then she glanced at Sasha, who was still smiling brightly. Sakura sighed deeply as she then got off her seat.

"Well I should be going! I'll see you around Sasuke-kun! Ja ne, Naruto and Sasha!" Sakura said before she then left the kitchen. There was a moment of silence where Naruto, Sasuke, and Sasha could hear the front door open then close. Naruto yawned cutely and stretched.

"Ne Sasha...maybe you should turn back into a fox," Naruto said, blinked innocently at Sasha. Sasha pouted.

"Aw! Do I have to!" Sasha whined, earning a look from Naruto. "Fine! God!"

"She doesn't have to, you know," Sasuke said nervously. Naruto shook his head as a blinding light surrounded Sasha.

"She causes less trouble when she's in her real form," Naruto said, slightly frowning. Sasuke nodded in understandment and said nothing.

"Kyuu!" yapped an angry sitting Sasha, her tails flicking agrily too. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasha and recieved angry growl.

**"You know, I'm older than you by 900 years! You should listen to me!" **Sasha said angrily. Naruto rolled his eyes.

**"Oh please! You look the same age as me!" **Naruto said, folding his arms across his chest.

**"So! I'm still older than you! I might look 15, but I'm 18 in human years!" **Sasha said, standing up on all fours, glaring at Naruto with her fierce red eyes. Naruto scowled at Sasha.

**"Four years older doesn't mean anything! You still act like a ten year old for all I care!" **Naruto shouted.

**"So I'm a little immature! That doesn't mean you should be bossing me around!" **Sasha shouted angrily, snapping her jaws angrily. Naruto glared at Sasha as little specks of red began to appear in his crystal clear eyes.

"Okay, judging by how you guys are glaring at each other, you guys are fighting. Now stop it!" Sasuke said firmly. Sasuke had been watching their silent arguement, and decided to step in when he saw Sasha snap her jaws. Sasha and Naruto looked at Sasuke, anger still in their eyes. Amazingly, Sasuke didn't flinch and merely returned their glare with his own famous Uchiha glare. "Stop it...now."

"She started it!" Naruto growled out, only recieving an angry growl from Sasha.

"I don't care who started it, I will end it if I have too!" Sasuke said a bit angrily. Naruto and Sasha sent each other one final glare before Sasha jumped off the chair she sat from and stalked off out of the kitchen. Naruto angrily huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. Sasuke noticed that Naruto's once crystal clear eyes were blood red and his pupils were slits. Sasuke scowled before he put his hand on top of Naruto's head. Naruto was startled and looked up at Sasuke, his eyes quickly turning back into its crystal cler color. Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes for a long time before he sighed deep and shook his head.

"You guys act like little kids fighting over a toy," Sasuke said plainly before he stoof up from his chair and stretched slightly, earning a frown from the blonde Dark angel.

"Shut-up," Naruto said before he too got up.

"You shouldn't fight like that... And you should go apologize..." Sasuke said. Naruto threw him an angry look immediately.

"Why should I apologize!" Naruto growled.

"Because you were the one that's been bossing her around! She's been putting up with you since you woke up! I'm not blind, I can perfectly tell how someone is feeling," Sasuke said fermyl, meeting Naruto's angry gaze. Naruto's eyes became clouded as he looked away from Sasuke. There was a long silence as Naruto and Sasuke stood there, saying nothing to each other.

"...Fine... I will...but later when she's cooled off," Naruto said at last. Sasuke smiled, relieved. Naruto then looked at Sasuke and gave the raven a small smile. Naruto then tretched and yawned slightly. Sasuke stared at Naruto with soft gaze before he ruffled Naruto's hair lovingly.

"Your tired, you should get some rest," Sasuke said gently.

"No I'm not! I slept long enough! Stop treating me like a kit!" Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Sasuke chuckled as he stared at Naruto's cute actions. "...So...you really don't like Sakura?"

Sasuke's smile disappeared. Sasuke stared into Naruto's sad eyes as the blonde stared into his own expectantly.

_'I don't love no one but you...Naruto...' _Sasuke thought, his lips tugging at the corners and formed a smile. Sasuke shook his head. "No. I don't care about anyone but you."

Naruto blushed deeply.

"N-Nani(wha)?" Naruto said confused as he stared wide-eyed at Sasuke. "Wh-wha do you mean th-that you only care about me?"

"I mean...I will be by your side till I die," Sasuke said with a smile before he leaned over and kissed Naruto on the forehead, surprising the blonde. Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke broke away and smiled kindly at him.

"You're still sleepy, so you better get some sleep. You were the one who was sick, and you might get sick again! And I don't want that to happen," Sasuke said kindly as Naruto blushed deeply and nodded. Sasuke smiled and grabbed Naruto's hand, and began leading Naruto out the kitchen and up the starirs.. "Come one. Better show you the way, cuz you might get lost."

"Hey! I'm not that stupid!" Naruto said, followed by Sasuke's chuckling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOAH! Did Sasuke just confess!? HE DID! AND SO SOON! Awwww! He really does love Naru-chan/// Kawaii! Anyways, I'm sorry it's so short! I'm disappointed myself, but oh well. I hope you liked it though! REVIEW!

_Vano delo leto: _Sphere of light

Until next time! REVIEW!


	8. NOTE

**_NOTE!!!!_**

**_Attention all readers of Dark Angel!!! It is I! No No 22! And I want to tell you that I won't be posting anymore in this fanfiction!! I've given up on it u.u'' Instead I'm rewriting it o.o'' So if you wanna read the new version of Dark Angel, go to my profile for more info!!! You'll get the linky there too!! So yup, that's all i gotta say. DON'T KILL ME!!!_**


End file.
